Burlesque
Burlesque is an avenue in Grand Theft Auto IV located in Algonquin, Liberty City. Description The avenue starts in the north at an intersection with Manganese Street in Star Junction, running south at an approximate 15 degree angle towards The Triangle. It crosses paths with Denver-Exeter Avenue to form the iconic Star Junction intersection, switching position at Kunzite Street before continuing south and terminating at Garnet Street on the northern fringe of Suffolk. The 1 way nature of the avenue allows for free-flowing traffic with little to no incidents until termination. Due to Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars somewhat simplified map, the appearance of Burlesque is ambiguous; the lack of a diagonal street such as Burlesque suggests that the central Star Junction region is built upon one entire road rather than two, leaving Burlesque and Denver-Exeter Avenue as named streets in limbo. advertising light up the night scene of Algonquin.]] .]] offices found at the base of the Bawsaq Building.]] Running through the heart of Algonquin, Burlesque and its lateral partner, Denver-Exeter Avenue, are home to many landmarks, including the bright lights of Star Junction. Many high-rise skyscrapers and office buildings are based along this road, including the Cooper Jackson Building, Bawsaq Building, Daily Globe Building, Triangle Tower and The Star Plaza Hotel. The southern termination with Garnet Street sets out the foundation shape for the Triangle Building and Spender's, while its intersecting angle with Denver-Exeter Avenue causes smaller wedges of pedestrianization for smaller landmarks like the Star Junction Police Station, Being a 4-lane wide avenue, the street is predictably very busy. The entire street is a 4-lane road flowing in one direction south and connects to 7 streets of the Algonquin alphabetical system, namely G, H, I, J, K, L and M, as well as crossing paths with Denver-Exeter Avenue. The number of lanes fluctuates as it travels through the city, particularly due to its nature intersecting with Denver-Exeter Avenue. The entire road allows traffic to flow only south, along with Denver-Exeter, through the Star Junction region. At the northern start of the road, the avenue holds 4 lanes including parked traffic lanes, before one lane is lost after the Lorimar Street intersection as the two intersecting roads become closer together. This results in 3 lanes leading up to the Kunzite Street intersection, the main cross-over between Denver-Exeter Avenue and Burlesque, totaling in 6 lanes of traffic flowing south at once. It isn't until after Jade Street that the 4th lane is regained as the avenue enters The Triangle. Unlike other Algonquin avenues, Burlesque lacks a police scanner audio file. The central location of Burlesque and its position as the pinnacle of the central Star Junction attraction suggests the road is based on , specifically the Times Square district, in Manhattan, New York City. Unlike Broadway, however, Burlesque's stretch is short lived and does not continue north nor south of the central area of Algonquin. Intersections Collectibles *One Flying Rat Landmarks *Triangle Building (between Columbus Avenue, Garnet Street and Hematite Street) *Triangle Tower (between Burlesque, Hematite Street and Iron Street) *Bawsaq Building (on the Kunzite Street and Burlesque intersection) *MeTV Building (on the Kunzite Street and Burlesque intersection) *Cooper Jackson Building (on the Kunzite Street and Burlesque intersection) *Star Junction Police Station (on the Jade Street and Burlesque intersection) *Daily Globe Building (between Columbus Avenue, Hematite Street and Iron Street) *The Star Plaza Hotel *The Libertine Hotel *Spender's (between Garnet Street and Hematite Street) TriangleBuilding-GTAIV.png|Triangle Building, The Triangle TheTriangleTower-GTAIV.png|Triangle Tower, The Triangle DailyGlobeBuilding-GTAIV.png|Daily Globe Building, The Triangle BawsaqBuilding-GTAIV.png|Bawsaq Building, Star Junction JacksonCooperBuilding-GTAIV.png|Cooper Jackson Building, Star Junction Spenders-GTAIV.png|Spender's, The Triangle Notable Businesses *Cluckin' Bell *Rimmers Gallery Burlesque-GTAIV-Recruitment.jpg|Liberty City Services Recruiting Center. Burlesque-GTAIV-Traffic.jpg|'Burlesque' traffic at mid day. Burlesque-GTAIV-Center1.jpg|Central pedestrian walkway between Burlesque and Denver-Exeter Avenue. Burlesque-GTAIV-DenverExeterAvenue.jpg|Traffic intersecting with Denver-Exeter Avenue. Trivia *The street is named after the literary genre of Burlesque, which is based on caricaturing serious issues and ridiculing their subjects - a style most Grand Theft Auto titles heavily employ. References Navigation }}pl:Burlesque de:Burlesque es:Burlesque Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV